A New Life for Frazel
by frazellover362
Summary: It was her first time with Frank. But I wasn't on birth control, and we weren't using a condom, so he pulled out. What I didn't know was that some sperm can leak out, even before you cum. What I didn't know was that I was on my period. What I didn't know was that my life was about to change forever. Lemons in the beginning. All rights go to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

Moaning, Frank thrust into me. I put a finger to his lips, reminding him to be quiet. I was barely holding in my pleasure, but I didn't want anyone else to hear. When he first entered me, it had hurt like nothing before. But slowly, very slowly, the pain was replaced with a wonderful, wonderful sensation. Letting out a whimper with every thrust, I could tell we were both about to cum. I started to lift my hips up with every thrust, forcing him in deeper. But before we went over, he stopped, making me frown in disappointment.

"Hazel, are you on birth control?" he asked, since we weren't using a condom. I shook my head, unhappy. I knew that we shouldn't have done it without protection, but we were caught in the moment.

Frank pulled out of me, and we both sighed unhappily. He kissed me gently, softly, and I smiled at him.

"Next time," I promised him. He smiled and nodded back. We weren't married yet, and I was only 18. If I got pregnant, it would be bad, especially since we were still legionnaires. What I didn't know was that some sperm can leak out, even before you cum. What I didn't know was that I was on my period. What I didn't know was that my life was about to change forever.


	2. Telling The 5th Cohort

She sat on her bed, not believing what she was seeing. It was wrong. _You can't deny the facts_, _Hazel_, She thought to herself, _You took five tests._ She started to cry. Just then, Frank came in. He took one look at her and ran to her side, putting his arms around her.

"What's wrong, Hazel?" Frank asked, his voice full of worry.

"I-I can't t-tell you!" sobbed Hazel. Frank rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"Hazel, you know you can tell me anything," he told her gently. She took a deep breath and controlled her tears. After another shaky breath, she opened her mouth and mumbled something incoherently.

"What?" asked her concerned boyfriend.

"I'm... pregnant," she said quietly. Frank's face was one of shock. But he quickly recovered when he saw Hazel crying again.

"Oh, Hazel, it's okay, it's okay, we're all going to be okay," he coaxed quietly. Hazel managed to stop the tears from flowing, but then the other cohort members walked in from training.

"What's wrong, Hazel?" asked Gwen, which sent Hazel into another round of tears. "I'm sorry, guys, I'm sorry!" Hazel told them as she sobbed, Frank's arms around her.

"Why are you sorry, Hazel?" Gwen asked, sitting on her other side. Frank whispered something in Gwen's ear, and her eyes got wide. She called over Dakota and had Frank tell him the same thing. His eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped a bit.

"Are you kidding?" he asked in awe. Hazel shook her head through tears and showed him several small pink strips. He looked at them and nodded.

"Frank, do you want to tell them the news?" Gwen asked. Frank nodded curtly and placed his hand on Hazel's stomach.

"Well, we have a new legionnaire on the way," he said grimly.

Slowly, looks of understanding and shock dawned on the faces of the 5th cohort legionnaires. Some of them looked happy, some of them look scared, some of them looked confused. Hazel couldn't look at anyone. She hung her head in shame as Frank tried to comfort her.

Finally breaking the silence, Gwen clapped her hands and said, "Well, first things first. We need to tell Reyna and Jason," she said reluctantly. Hazel just shook her head frantically and started to cry again. Frank pulled her into his arms and she buried her head in his chest, sobbing.

Frank stroked her hair, whispering encouragement and coaxing her to go to the praetor's house. Finally, he said, "How about we go after dinner. Just me, you, Dakota, and Gwen. How about that?" She sighed and nodded her head. "Fine. It's time to go to dinner, anyway. You guys go ahead," she told them. "We'll catch up."

The legionnaires nodded and called words of encouragement before exiting the barracks and heading towards the dining hall. Hazel sighed and leaned against Frank, who hugged her tight and kissed her head.

"You know what, Hazel? I'm kind of excited," he said, looking down at her. She turned her head up to look at him, a look of confusion on her face.

"Why?" she asked. Frank smiled, a dreamy look on his face.

"Well, think about it. A little girl or boy, who'll be all ours. Someone that we made together," They both smiled at the thought.

"I know, but what about the rules? We weren't really supposed to be doing... you know... what we were doing. We're probably going to get in trouble. And what if... what if they don't let us keep the baby?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Frank pulled her into a slow, gentle, kiss.

"Let's not think about that, okay? If the situation arises, then we'll talk about it. But for now, let's go to dinner." They both got up and headed to the dining hall. Frank had one hand holding Hazel's, one hand on his new baby.


End file.
